1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to networking methods and systems, and more particularly, to networking methods and systems for autonomic representative selection of a client computer for broadcasting server common information in local area networks.
2. Background and Related Art
In networking systems, it is sometimes necessary for a server to send common information to a plurality of clients in the connected network. Examples of such information may be “call waiting” information as generated at call centers. For example, call centers produce waiting queues for handling customer call loads. “Call waiting” information may include the number of waiting customers and queue ids. Such information continually changes and must be provided to the call takers manning client workstations so as to effectively manage the call center operation.
One technique for sending common information to is to use what is known as a UDP (User Datagram Protocol) broadcast of the information from the server to client workstations. However, in a WAN there is often the possibility within the network that network equipment is incapable or unable to carry out a UDP broadcast. For example, there may be routers in the network that block data transmission for security reasons.
To overcome such possibility, network designs have been configured to enable each client to use TCP communications and to independently make a request for the required information from the server. Alternatively, a broadcast server may be used within a segment of the WAN, such as, a LAN but such an arrangement typically increases costs.